Why did you leave me Itachi?
by Malin92
Summary: An love story between you and itachi, hope you enjoy the story


It was one of those days that you would like to stay in bed, but the academy needed help, your help.

You groaned and fell out from the bed, standing up really sleepy. You managed to find your way to the bathroom and took a long warm shower.

When you stood in the shower the memories about itachi came crawling back. You let out a sigh and looked up in the ceiling remembering the night itachi killed his clan and just disappeared.

Flashback:

itachi! You screamed and ran thought the uchiha village. You stopped in front of his house, taking a deep breath before slamming the doors open. You burst out crying, his parents were killed.

Itachi!!! you screamed out loud and punched the floor, slowly you came on your feet again. Crying you walked out from the house, you looked up in the sky and saw the blood red moon.

Why... itachi? …. I … love you. You sobbed staring up in the sky. A sudden noise made you look down, you saw a shadow float over the walls of the houses. You laughed out, itachi! You thought and ran at the way you saw the shadow disappear. When you rounded the corner you saw no one. Just dead bodies laying on the street.

Itachi. You whispered and walked down the street, looking at all the humans that laid dead.

Why did you have to? You thought and fell on your knees, crying more heavy then before.

End flashback.

You turned off the hot water and let the icing cold pierce your body. You shivered merely and walked out, dried your self off and took out your clothes. You looked at your own reflection for a moment before grabbing your keys and your i-pod, running down the stairs you bumped into someone, you yelled a sorry and jumped out from the door.

The man in the stairs just stared at the door you just ran through, he smiled and then continued walking.

You slammed the door open to the academy, seeing the surprised faces of all the kids in there.

i'm sorry that I am so late! You caught your breath and looked around, seeing kakashi standing with a scroll reading from it. He looked at you, smiling and put the scroll away.

You are even more late then kakashi-sensei! A kid yelled, you laughed a little and waved at the students.

Anyone wants to train on kakashi-sensai today? You asked laughing, each and everyone stood up and waved their hands in the air. You smiled at him and walked out.

Have fun kakashi!

You felt a little bad leaving kakashi with the kids, he can handle it, he had sakura, naruto and sasuke for three years. You smiled and bought a dango. While walking to the place where you had all your medical equipment, you ate the dango and hummed at boom boom boom, vengaboys.

You were done with the daily recherches, late in the afternoon. You yawned and walked back to your house. You bumped into someone, you turned around and said sorry.

oh hi tsunande-sama! You smiled.

Hi yuki, did you finish with the new medicine? You yawned again and nodded.

Yeah, all done, you can go and get it now.

How are you feeling? She looked really worried. You shrug your shoulders and cocked your head.

I have been better. It isn't a good day. You said and bowed.

I'm sorry, but I really need to get back, I am so tired. You smiled. She nodded and walked off. You let out a sigh and headed home.

Finally! You blurred out and walked trough the door to your house. But you stopped in the opening. The door was unlocked, I did lock it, right. You searched through your pockets, but couldn't find your keys. Damn! You thought and closed the door.

Hey! Anyone in here? You called out and flicked the light on. You froze were you stood, that silhouette, the hair, the scent. You couldn't look away as the man turned around. The tears started falling. He ran up to you and embraced you in a warm hug.

Why the hell are you back? You yelled and pushed him off you. His eyes read sadness and love, your eyes ran over his body. The red clouds on his black cloak made you shiver.

Akatsuki. You whispered out.

I came back for you, yuki. Believe me, I couldn't live with out you one day longer. Your hair, scent, those loving eyes. He said coldly and grabbed your chin making you look into his eyes.

Re-really? Tears started coming again. Itachi nodded and wiped off the tears with his thumb.

After the years I have been away from you I thought it would bee easier, but it just got harder. He hugged you, rested his chin on top off your head.

How can I believe you? You said low, slightly afraid of how he might react.

I love you yuki, and I can't make you believe me. He said, releasing you and kissed you softly. You hesitated but kissed him back and wrapping your arms around his neck. Heck you have wanted this for years now, you thought. You two broke apart, a small smile spread across his face, for some reason you felt a little unsure of your self.

What? Itachi took out a small box from his cloak.

I am really bad at this. He said low to him self and handed it over. You opened the box slowly, the sight you saw when the box were totally open made you cry. You looked up at itachi, he looked worried. You took out the ring and put it on your finger.

It is beautiful itachi! You said and jumped on him kissing him passionately.

Yuki. He managed to say, you stepped back from him.

Yeah? He took off the ring and moved it to your ring finger, you stared at you hand then at him. He let out a sigh.

Will … will you ma-marry me? When he said it your world went in slow motion. You looked at him, your lips moved without permission.

Yes, itachi! I will!! you started laughing, he grabbed your waist pulling you close to him. He kissed you rough and forced his tongue in, exploring every inch of your mouth. He pulled away from your lips and kissed down your jaw line, he found your soft spot quite easily, sucking on it he earned a soft moan from you.

I love you yuki. He said while pushing you down in the couch.

I love you to itachi, even if you left me. You said in a laugh, he smiled and kissed you sweetly.

I hope you liked it^^


End file.
